


Rät | Ranboo, Fundy and Niki

by iguessweredoingthis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Evil!Character(s), Gen, Help I’m not good at tags or titles, In a way, PAUSED FOR NOW TY, Rät - Penelope Scott, Songfic, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Will add tags as the story progresses, coconut2020, im trying, youll see what I mean idk??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: Ranboo, Fundy and Niki semi-lyric fic based off of Rät by Penelope Scott(I kNoW I’m sO oRiGiNaL)(Title/tags/warnings may change)Please do not reupload anywhere!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Rät | Ranboo, Fundy and Niki

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Uh... so yeah lol new fic... I really like Ranboo and his character in the SMP so I wanted to make something focused around him and came up with this :) hope u enjoy!

Heavy footsteps padded across the stone brick floor quickly. A door opened - shut - and the man studied his subject.

“This one will be good.” A slick smile crept into his voice as he spoke. “I can tell.”

“Remember the errors of-“

“You made her. I was your assistant then. We’ve both learned from our failures. We’d be idiots not to have.”

He reached a hand up to the glass, inches away from the dark, tall figure who looked back at him with a blank stare. Lifeless. He tapped it with his pointer finger’s nail and hummed in satisfaction.

“The tables have turned, old man.” He breathed, in awe of his creation.

“Watch it,” his business partner grumbled. “I’m not that old.”

“Lighten up.”

“Don’t tell me to-“

“How about you take a walk.” A pause. It wasn’t a question. “Seriously. Go. I need to think.”

“Screw you,” he huffed, but stood up, walking out of the room. “When it bombs, don’t come crawling back to me.”

“I won’t need to,” he called. “It won’t fail.”

“Sure, sure.”

The man let his hand slip from the glass, walking over to a screen displaying flashing red. He traced a finger around the edge of the powder and brought it closer to his face, to study. It seemed fine. A glance back to the glass container, and then over to a chest. A notebook, ingredients listed and crossed out. Lapis Lazuli, water, a ghast tear. Glow stone powder. Golden carrot. Spider eye. Mushroom. Sugar.

He glanced up at the glass container one more time, and then pressed a button, leaning closer to the glass to observe. The thing in the container seemed to change - for one, it’s eyes closed. He watched it as the lashless eyelids seemed to flutter, and then still. As if it was asleep. It’s lips - or what could count as lips - turned up slightly. He walked to the iron door, opened it, and took hold of his son’s elbows firmly, looking up at the face.

“Hello,” he said.

It’s eyes opened again, with life this time. It studied his face. He could see his reflection in it’s twin red and green eyes.

“Hello,” he said again, clearly, calmly. It coughed a little.

“Hello.”

Just a feeble parroting of sounds for now, but this was working better than he could have hoped it would.

The man smiled, just a little. And heard glass shatter behind him as a bottle dropped by the iron doorway. His partner had returned.

“The hell? You woke him without me?”

“I’m giving you the honours,” he said, not looking away from the artificial life - or rather, natural, but constructed. It looked around slowly.

“What?” His partner growled.

“You can name it.”

“Huh.” A soft fwick, the smell of smoke as his partner leaned against the doorframe.

“Don’t smoke in here.”

He ignored him, staring judgementally at the creation.

“Dickhead.”

“What?”

“Random ass name for a random ass bitch.”

“I didn’t name her anything as-“

“I know, shut up. Take a joke.” A puff on the cigar. “I don’t fucking know.”

“Decide soon.”

He threw his hands in the arm. “Put a fucking crossbow to my head, why don’t you. I dunno, man. He’s a fucking travesty.”

“Don’t listen to him,” he said to the creation. “He gets angry. Listen to me. I’ll take care of you.”

It slowly looked at him, and then Schlatt, and then him again.

“Why’d you make him so fucking tall?”

“She was-“

“Stop comparing.”

“Fine. You know what we’ll use it for. Why not make it tall?”

“What’s the height again?”

“6’6”.”

“Great. A fucking monstrosity.” He idly tapped the cigar so ashes fell away onto the floor onto the broken glass and liquor.

“Name it, or I’ll do it myself.”

“Boohoo.” He scoffed.

“Boo.”

“What?”

“Give me something else.”

“Like what?”

“Just-“

“I’m going out.”

“Ranboo,” he muttered. “It’s Ranboo.”

“Ugh. Weirdo. That’s almost as bad as what you called-“

“Shut up. It was an actual name for her. It’s not as weird as Ranboo. Or... Fundy.” He laughed.

“Fundy? The fucking fox thing?”

“Yeah, Wilbur‘s son.”

“Son.” He heard his partner shift weight behind him.

“Yeah, his son.”

“Okay... anyway, Ranboo, sure, whatever. Go off.”

“Stop harassing me about names. It doesn’t even matter.”

“You’re the one making a big deal out of it.”

They fell to silence for a moment.

And then Dream reached up and slid his mask into place. “Come, Ranboo.”

The creation followed dutifully past Schlatt in the doorway, who reached into his jacket for a flask before following them.

The two scientists had a lot of work still ahead of them, but now - now, to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments and kudos so if you enjoyed the fix, maybe consider leaving some? :) thank you!!!


End file.
